Starkit's Prophecy : Mental Breakdown Currently Closed
by Briardust
Summary: Yay! I've hopped onto the bandwagon! YIPEE! Rated T for possible damage to eyes, brain, and oh yeah, Warriors. *Currently Closed* See inside, chapter three, for more details.
1. Alliances Are Made

**Hello, and welcome to Starkit's Prophecy: Mental Breakdown!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Starkit's Prophecy** _ **or**_ **Warriors (sadly)**

 **To Dark Roses: If you make a trollfic, this is what happened. So don't flamm *cough cough sorry** _ **flame**_ *** me!**

ALLIANCES

 _ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz_

 **( AH, before the story begins… Alliances! And we all know a war is going on, so no need to explain this!)**

btw its set afte rsunset so **( Was I alone in reading runset? Going once? Going twice?)**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(who is not an apprentice after all!)**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom **(Your mom is an apprentice. Deal with it!)**

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat **(See Birchfall!)**

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom **(See Birchfall! This applies to all other Daisy kits.)**

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom

 **(Hey, Foxpaw! Icepaw!... what? You JUST had a warrior ceremony? Oh, ok I guess…)**

IceFire-white she cat

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **(This name.)**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **(BumbleFlower/ stripe… be ashamed. Very ashamed…)**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **( #Mashup)**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits **(Even though these are like her millionth litter of kits, we still care that they have names! {Lol 5000kit, 5001kit, 5003kit})**

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **(AHH! TWILIGHT! WHICH I HAVEN'T READ BUT AM REFERENCING!)**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple **(Mary-sue!)** she cat with molting orange eyes **(Mary-Sue!)** and a white star on her forhaed **(MARY-SUE!)**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat **(Is dead.)**

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom **(You, on the other hand, are NOT dead. You are deputy!)**

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys **(Back up the truck…)**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat **(We've been over this!)**

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat **(Kits are not really hers… fosters from Ferncloud!)**

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes **(Who I believe is almost leader. Or is leader.)**

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) **(Pfft.)**

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat) **(Copperpaw. Nice name, Copperkit. You're name reminds me of a helicopter!)**

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

 **Please review! No flames! (*cough cough flamms* You'll see what I mean.)**


	2. Chapter Prologue

Chpater oen prouloge **(Excuse me… Chapter one OR Prologue. Not both.)**

The cats gathered around a pool. **(The cats= Maffia. The Pool= the blood of their enemies. WHAT IS IT?)** They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. **(Darkstripe! Nice to see you again!)** A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. **(Briardust woke up. She was confused. She was bored.)**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. **(Okay, if you say so…)** "out of the darkness **(womb)** , stars **(Starstar makes two!)** will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(That… that was a difficult one.)**

"Its about StarKit!" **(Why!)** A white tom said. **(Whitestorm-who-shallnot-be-named!)** "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar.

 **(Lionheart-or-Lionblaze-who-shallnot-be-named!)** "she has powers nobody dreamed of." **(This is NOT Lionblaze.)** Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." **(Because he is the father or the medicine cat? Or maybe that he should be concerned that his daughter might fall in love with his grandfather?!)**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

 _ **did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!**_

 **Please review and recuperate enough to make your eyes stop bleeding!**

 **Briardust**

 **P.S. Oh, and please review! AGAIN!**


	3. No More For Now D: D: D:

Hey, guys. Well, don't be expecting any more of this commentary for a while. I was telling my parents about it... and they were parents.

So sorry! I will be sure to update as soon as I am able. Which might be when I'm 18. Which means you have a long time to wait.

I am so sad! I wish I could continue.

This brings me to my pool on my profile page. Should I keep writing? Nobody seems to talk to me or like me on here anymore. I feel cut off, unwanted.

I might make a story of that.


End file.
